Skystar's Story: The Beginning
by Coby Coyle
Summary: Skystar is Firestar and Sandstorm's daughter. There is something strange about her. She is close to StarClan, but doesn't know it yet. Then, tragedy strikes SkyClan, and warriors from ThunderClan have to go help. Will she be chosen to go help SkyClan?
1. Chapter One

_**Skystar's Story**_

_Chapter One_

_**Cinderpelt POV**_

How do I get myself into these situations?

I'm a medicine cat for Starclan's sake!

I paced around my den. Why did _I _have to fall in love? Why did _I _have to be the cat that gets kits?

While still being a medicine cat!

All good questions, with no good answers. Starclan has probably abandoned me now! My clan will exile me! But this is my home....where would I go?

"I can't let that happen..," I muttered out loud.

So what do I do then? Then, my apprentice, Leafpool, walked into the den.

"Hello Leafpool." I said.

"Hi Cinderpelt. How's it going? I've gotten more herbs like you asked."

I smiled. I could always count on her. "Thank you Leafpool, good job." Her eyes glowed with pride. That must be what I looked at Yellowfang like.

_Yellowfang..._

I miss my old mentor...

Then, that's when the idea hit me.

I would follow in Yellowfang's pawsteps. I would run away. I would say I got capture by Twolegs. Then, I would bring my kits back and say that they're mother wanted me to take them away from they're abusive Twoleg.

Perfect.

"Cinderpelt!" Leafpool said loudly.

"Huh?" I asked, as I snapped back into reality. I looked at the cat in the cave entrance.

" Oh sorry Leafpool. Yes, Sorreltail, come here. A bellyache you say?"

I smiled to myself.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter 2**_

_**(The next day)**_

_**Cinderpelt's POV**_

Today, I had to commence my plan.

I can trust Leafpool to take care of the clan. She's a strong medicine cat. Leafpool approached me. "Cinderpelt we need burdock root. Do you want me to go find some?"

_That was easier then I thought_

"No, I'll go Leafpool..." I paused.

"Leafpool?"  
"Yes Cinderpelt?"

"I....I am very proud of you." I started. I had to say something special to her before I left. Here it goes...

I took another breath and said, "When I am gone, Thunderclan will be held in the perfect paws. You...you have a great destiny ahead of you Leafpool." I didn't need Starclan to guess _that_.

Leafpool's face filled with surprise. "Th...tha...thank you Cinderpelt!" she exclaimed.

"Yes...I'll go now. I just...felt...the need to say that." I said. Then, I ran out of the den and out of the Thunderclan camp.

Now where do I pick to stay for the next four moons?

I walked around searching the forest for a secluded place.

And then, I found it.

Away from any of the warrior camps, on the border of the Thunderpath. There's a few trees with tall grass that's great for hiding in. Theres plenty of marigold there. Leafpool and I just got our huge stock of marigold from here. She won't have to come back for another two moons.

The perfect place to prepare for a litter of forbidden kits.

I started to make my makeshift home.

**(A/N: Sorry the chapters ARE really short. Just realized. Dont worry, they'll get longer!)**


	3. Chapter Three

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Leafpool's POV**_

I was getting worried.

Cinderpelt has been gone for a long while. She would be back by now.

Squirrelflight walked in. "Hi Leafpool." she said. "Whats wrong?"  
"Nothing Squirrelflight." I said. A complete lie. But, of course, I couldn't hide anything from my sister, what with the bond we have.

"Stop lying. Tell me what's wrong. You know I can feel it, so why bother?"  
I sighed. Sometimes the bond drove me absolutely crazy!

"I'm going out to look for Cinderpelt. She hasn't been back in a long while. She was going to pick burdock root. It's not far at all, so she should be back by now. And...she was acting odd earlier. I don't know how to explain it, but..." I trailed off, thinking.

"Want help?" she offered.

"No, thank you. I'm going to go now though. Bye Squirrelflight. I'll see you later."  
"Bye Leafpool. Be careful."  
"I know." I said quickly, then I ran out of the camp.

_Oh please Cinderpelt, be ok. We need you. I need you!_

I settled into the patch of grass and fell asleep. I fell asleep thinking about my home.

Thunderclan.

And Leafpool...

And Ashfur.


	4. Chapter Four

_**Chapter 4**_

It's been two moons and a half moon.

Cinderpelt's still missing.

My work has went downhill. I'm always afraid I'm doing something wrong without having her here to guide me.

Firestar approached me, stopping my thoughts. Oh no. I'm going to get scolded like a young kit because of my lack of confidence.

"Hi Firestar."

"Hello Leafpool."

"...are you feeling ok? Do you need something? Or Sandstorm?"

Sandstorm was due to have a litter of kits. I'm going to have more siblings.

"No, your mother's fine...I'm ok...actually Leafpool..." he hesitated.

"Yes?" I asked softly. I knew he missed his old apprentice just as much as I did.

"I...came to...make a suggestion."  
I looked at him, surprised. What could he possibly need to suggest?

"Leafpool..." He paused, then took a big breath. Then he said, "Maybe the Moonstone would tell you something about Cinderpelt."

I blinked. Actually, that was an excellent idea. I rubbed against his side comfortingly. "I miss her too father." I said softly. "Maybe your right...I'll go tonight. And I will find out if she's ok, at least."

Firestar smiled at me. "That's the spirit Cinderpelt would love. She'd be proud." Then the smile grew weak. I've never seen my father, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, look so tired before.

"Now as your medicine cat, I demand you go get some rest. You look so tired Firestar."

Firestar blinked, and then said, "Your getting more like Cinderpelt everyday." He purred and licked my ear. "I will. And, thank you Leafpool."

He walked out of my den.

(_**Later, way in the evening)**_

I arrived at the Moonstone. It was always so amazing. I felt the wind rustle my fur. I closed my eyes, enjoying one of the only peaceful moments I would have this moon. Then, I opened my eyes and walked in and up to the Moonstone. It was time. Time to figure out where Cinderpelt was. And more importantly, if she was ok. I lay down and touched my nose to the Moonstone. Then I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, the last thing I saw being Cinderpelt's face in my mind.


	5. Chapter Five

_**Chapter 4**_

_**(A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's the next chapter! Reviews still greatly appreciated! TELL YOUR FRIENDS XD There will be another chapter up later today, promise)**_

_**Leafpool's POV:**_

I opened my eyes and found myself in a misty field under a beautiful night sky. There were so many stars. I found it amazing that we cats can look up and see our warrior and medicine cat ancestors up there.

And then a cat walked up to me.

I blinked. The beautiful tortoiseshell was hard not to recognize. "Spottedleaf!" I wasn't born yet when she was a medicine cat but I've walked in dreams with her before. Then, a dark-gray she-cat came up beside her. I couldn't possibly forget those orange eyes.

"Yellowfang!"

Spottedleaf smiled at me. "Hello Leafpool."  
Yellowfang nodded a hello. "I am just as proud of you as Cinderpelt is young Leafpool." she said.

"Thanks Yellowfang..." I said. I started to talk, but Spottedleaf interupted. "Leafpool we know why you are here. And I will tell you everything I can possibly reveal, Yellowfang included."  
"Ok....Spottedleaf is Cinderpelt ok?!" I blurted out out of worry. I was just so worried about her. She had to be ok!

Yellowfang answered instead. "Cinderpelt, that young fool, is alive and well."  
Spottedleaf gave her a look, and then said to me, "Do not worry Leafpool. She'll be home at the Thunderclan camp in about another half moon. She shall come home, alive, well, and with a surprise."  
A surprise? What was that supposed to mean!? "A surprise?" I questioned.

"No, you can't know that now Leafpool. You will see."

"Leafpool." Spottedleaf said more seriously. "There is going to be a new, and great, presence in the forest. Cinderpelt caused it, and your mother will be the next one to put it into total effect."  
I stared at her. What...what does that mean. "Tell me more!" I pleaded.

"No, it's time for you to go Leafpool." said Yellowfang.

"You and Cinderpelt are under the watchful care of Starclan Leafpool. We'll try in our power to make everything right. Do not worry."  
"Ok Spottedleaf, Yellowfang. Goodbye."

"Tell her I said hi Leafpool." said Yellowfang quietly.

"I will Yellowfang. Goodbye."  
_**Cinderpelt POV:**_

I softly licked my beautiful kits. There were three. I named them Amberkit, Stonekit, and Graykit.


	6. Chapter Six

_**Chapter 6**_

_**(A/N: Oh Jesus. I was wondering when I would FINALLY screw up. Amberkit isn't Amberkit. Her name is Bluekit. So sorry! T.T! And, better news. I think I figured out how to make the page larger. LONGER CHAPTERS! MAYBE! YAYAYYYYYYY. Oh. And someone pointed something out. It was a good point. See, for Leafpool to be Leafpool, they'd have to be at the Lake/Sundown/Sunrise whatever it was camp. Well. It is my fan fic. So. Uh. There not there. For uh, reasons. Ive only gotten to Moonrise. I haven't read the Book 3 in the New Prophecy yet. Sorry people. Em waiting for my library to get it so I'm not totally clueless. )**_

_**Leafpool's POV:**_

_A surprise? _I thought. What ever could THAT mean. And Spottedleaf basically just gave me a prophecy.

I was in my den after making it home. I told Firestar that Spottedleaf and Yellowfang said Cinderpelt was ok...but I didn't tell him about the other part. He was under too much stress already.

But I did tell Squirrelflight. It was just so nice to have someone to know. And she promised not to tell anyone. Our answer to everything?  
We don't know.

I looked around the den. This was going to be a long half of a moon.

_**Half a moon later**_

_**Cinderpelt's POV:  
**_I carried the kits into the camp and went to Firestar's den. I was home. Back home at last! With my kits!

"Firestar?" I called softly.

Firestar turned, his fire-colored fur shining in the sunlight. "Ye---Cinderpelt!" he gasped.

"Yes Firestar, I'm back!" I rubbed up against him.

Firestar licked my ear. "We were all so worried! I was so worried! Cinderpelt what happened!?"  
"Firestar I was collecting herbs, and a Twoleg kit strayed into the forest. It grabbed me and took me to a kittypet home. I had to live as a kittypet this whole time,except for the journey home...and Firestar. I met this kittypet mother next door to mine. She had 3 kits. And she wanted my to take them with me back to Thunderclan to be raised."  
Firestar's face showed me how surprised he was. "They were going to be abused like she was. She would have come but she died of injury from abuse! Firestar I had to respect her last wishes."

Firestar hesitated, then he nodded. "I understand. Go see if any queens can care for the,"  
"Oh thank you Firestar thank you!" I meowed, then I ran out and over to the kits."Ok you three, I..."  
Uh oh. Where was kit number three?

I looked all over for the next few minutes.

She was no where to be found! A fox probably got her...but I couldn't sent any fox.

I couldn't keep looking. I had to get these kits to a queen.

I carried them to the queen's den, with tears flowing from my eyes. I missed the other kit. How did mothers deal with losing a kit?  
"Brightheart?"  
"Cinderpelt!" Brightheart said when she saw me. "Your back!...with kits!" she said in shock.

"Yes...Brightheart, this is important, wheres Ferncloud?"  
"She's right over there..."  
"Thanks!" I meowed, then ran over to her,

"Cinderpelt!" She exclaimed.

I gave her no time to talk and told her my lie.

"Sure, I'll care for them Cinderpelt. It was a good thing you did too. What did she say their names were again?

"Bluekit, because of her blue eyes she said, and Stonekit."

"Okay." she said, and smiled at me.

"Thanks...if you'll excuse me." I ran out of the den. Then, I ran smack into the true father of those kits. "Ashfur!" I said happily.

"Cinderpelt! Oh thank Starclan your ok!" he licked me all over.

"Not here Ashfur" I hissed under my breath.

"Right! Sorry. You brought kits with you they say."

"...yes. And...go look in the nursery. You'll...you'll see." I whispered after that, "Bluekit looks just like you."

I ran away from his bewildered look.

I ran over to the medicine cat den. My home...Leafpool!

I ran inside. "Leafpool?"]

She turned around.

Oh Starclan! She got so big! And she's such a beautiful she-cat! And she's sorting those herbs like she's been doing it since the day she was born!

"Cinderpelt!" she wailed, and threw herself at me.

I licked her fur and I felt just like her mother. "Oh Leafpool I missed you!"  
"I missed you too Cinderpelt! I heard all about the kits and everything too. That's what Spottedleaf was talking about!" she siad joyfully. Then she got this look on her face and covered her mouth with her tail, like she said something I wasn't supposed to know.

"What are you talking about Leafpool?"  
"Nothing, just...I'm so glad your back!" she yowled, with tears flowing from her eyes.

I started to share tongues with her.

This was one of the best days of my life so far.

Firestar ran in. "Leafpool! Cinderpelt! Sandstorm's having her kits!"

I looked at Leafpool, then darted out of the cave.


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Firestar POV:**_

"One more kit Sandstorm! You can do it. Push a little." Cinderpelt said as she coached my mate.

I, on the other hand, was more of a nervous wreck then Sandstorm.

"Come on mom, you can do it!" Squirrelflight quipped.

Leafpool was helping Cinderpelt.

Graystripe rubbed his tail on my shoulder, feeling me tense. "Dont worry Firestar. Sandstorm will be fine, the kits too."

I licked one of them. "I know."

Then, I heard a little yelp and looked up. The third kit arrived.

Sandstorm started licking it.

They were beautiful. All 3 of them. I helped Sandstorm lick the kits.

I glanced at all of them. "Sandstorm look!"

There was a gray tabby she-kit, and her fur was shining sky blue in the sunlight. She didn't look like Sandstorm or me. How odd!

"That's....weird Firestar..." She saw the look on my face. "You should trust me because I trust you. And look, the other two look like us."  
She was right. One had a bright orange pelt, like mine, and the other was a sandy color with orange spots. "I know."  
"Skykit." she said.

"What? I asked.

"Skykit. The gray one can be Skykit. Her fur is a bit of a sky color in the sun."

"Yes your right. And how about Sunkit for the other she-kit, and Redkit for the tom."  
"Perfect Firestar...look Bluekit and Stonekit are sniffing them" she purred in amusement.

"Yes...they'll all be fine warriors one day..."

"Or medicine cat apprentices." she said with wide eyes, staring at Stonekit.

"What is it Cinderpelt?" asked Leafpool worridly.

"I...I just saw a bunch of stones colored the same way as Stonekit's fur, surrounding my paws. The exact color too..." she trailed off.

"...well...he'll grow up into an excellent medicine cat, I'm sure."  
"...excuse me.." Cinderpelt said. I thought I saw tears in her eyes as she ran off to her den.

How odd.

I didn't pay attention. I just sat there and stared at my beautiful kits.

_**Cinderpelt POV:**_

Medicine cat apprentice! I'm so proud! My kit! Little Stonekit. When I'm gone, Leafpool will have the best apprentice in all of the clans!

Leafpool ran in. "Cinderpelt are you ok!?" she asked frantically.

"I'm fine Leafpool...just happy." I murmured.


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Chapter 8**_

_**(First, an Authors Note! I am going to make another Warriors fan fic. And it is going to be about Stonekit's life. Because he sure does live an exciting one. This fan fic is about Skykit now though. Prospectives are now changing. That first part was how she came along. Hahaha. Your in for a surprise. This was the result of days of writers block. Crap. But hopefully crap that people will somewhat enjoy. I hope I keep you entertained. Message me if you want to start cussing me out (jk I hope!) Lol. Have fun reading.)**_

_**Firestar's POV: **_

_**(6 moons later)**_

It looked like there were some kits that were ready to be apprenticed. Redkit, Sunkit, Skykit, Stonekit, and Bluekit. Wow, I had to think of a lot of mentors. Well. Stonekit was destined to be a medicine cat...would he have to wait? He could still help out and be Cinderpelt and Leafpool's apprentice I guess. That one will figure itself out.

I have all my mentors, especially bodacious and lively little Skykit. She was...quite the character. And still, it was so odd, her coloring. It made me wonder every night.

I jumped onto the high rock and summoned the ancient words always used for an apprentice ceremony. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high rock for a Clan meeting!"

All the cats started filing out of the cave to gather. I waited patiently.

When they were all gathered, I started the ceremonial speech. "Cats of Thunderclan, it is time to make these grown kits into fine Thunderclan apprentices. They will contribute a big part to the Clan, I'm sure." I had to give a small smile to all the kits. Skykit was jumping up and down with excitement. Bluekit's eyes were shining, and Sunkit and Redkit were quivering. Stonekit was the calmest, but you could see the light in his eyes.

"Sunkit, step forward."  
Sunkit took a step forward, her eyes glowing like, well, the sun. "I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this kit. She has accepted the roll as apprentice, and I now commend her as one of Thunderclan. Sunkit, from now on, you shall be known as Sunpaw. And I have chosen Dustpelt to mentor her."

Dustpelt blinked in surprise, then nodded. He walked up and touched noses with Sunpaw.

"I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on another kit, Redkit, who has accepted the roll as apprentice. I commend him also as one of Thunderclan. Redkit, from now on you shall be known as Redpaw. I have picked Ashfur to be his mentor."

Redpaw quivered with delight as Ashfur touched his nose to his.

"Yet, we are not done. I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this kit. She has accepted the roll as apprentice, and I now commend her as one of Thunderclan. Skykit, from this day you shall be known as Skyp---Skykit barreled into me at that moment, quivering with excitement. "Th...thank you!" she squeaked.

"...Skypaw." I continued warily. "And I have picked Graystripe to be her mentor."  
Skypaw ran up to Graystripe and slammed her nose into his.

"Ouch!" he murmured good-naturedly.

I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this kit. She has accepted the roll as apprentice, and I now commend her as one of Thunderclan. Bluekit, you'll be known as Bluepaw. I have chosen Squirrelflight to be her mentor. I know she is a young warrior, but I'm sure she'll do a good job."

Squirrelflight looked delighted as she placed her nose onto Bluepaw's nose.

"And we have one more kit to apprentice, although he's not going to be a warrior. Stonekit, step forward."  
Stonekit took a nervous step forward and glanced at me.

"Cinderpelt received a sign from Starclan about you. Your destiny is to be a medicine cat, a great honor. Stonekit, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of a medicine cat?"

"It is." he replied.

"Then come forward. Warriors of StarClan, I present to you this kit. He has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant him your wisdom and insight, so that he may understand your ways and heal his Clan in accordance with your will, while learning from Cinderpelt and Leafpool to be a good medicine cat apprentice. His name is now Stonepaw."

Stonepaw touched loses with Cinderpelt and Leafpool. His blue eyes shone.

"We have so many new future warriors, and a fine future medicine cat. They will serve well, I know."

"Stonepaw! Sunpaw! Redpaw! Bluepaw! Skypaw!" everyone chanted.

After they were done, I hopped off the Highrock. "This meeting is over!"

The cats all filed away.

_**(A/N; x3)**_


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Chapter 9**_

_**[A/N: You guys are so lucky I love you, and all my loyal fans. Cause you know, I have a horrible case of writers block for this story right now. Lol. But I'm still writing anyway. So be frickin happy. Lmao. And I am sorry if this sucks. Last chapter was boring too wasn't it, but I couldn't let it just pass by without the kits apprentice ceremonies!....O_O I JUST GOT INSPIRED lol....well partially...IDK JUST GO READ LOL]**_

_**Cinderpelt's POV:**_

Well, we were obviously having issues.

Leafpool just got back with burdock root.

Doesn't seem like a bad thing doesn't it?

Except that Stonepaw just arrived at the same time with burdock root.

And now Leafpool feels unneeded.

If any of us was unneeded, it's me!  
Just then, a sky blue and grey blurr barreled past and slammed into Stonepaw, knocking him into Leafpool, who knocked into me. We all fell over, the burdock root all trampled.

Graystripe ran past. "Skypaw!" he yelled.

Skypaw ran back over. "Oh my God Leafpool, Stonepaw, Cinderpelt, I am SO sorry I didn't even see you guys standing there!"  
"Watch whe---I looked into her eyes.

I felt deja vu.

But...but thats impossible! That isn't right!

I, for the first time, just looked right into Skypaw's sky blue eyes.

She was Graykit, my kit that disappeared.

But...but I WATCHED Sandstorm have Skypaw! That's impossible.

Skypaw was currently helping in cleaning the trampled burdock root.

My...my daughter? No. Sandstorm's daughter. I'm insane.

"Cinderpelt?"  
"It's ok Skypaw, don't worry about it...Graystripe don't hover over us like a bee, It's fine."  
"I...ok Cinderpelt."

Ha. Graystripe knew when to give up.

"I need a nap you two. Hey, this is good for both of you. I'll sleep in the corner of the den. Pretend Leafpool is me, the actual medicine cat and not an apprentice too, although she's pretty much already official. This is a good experience, for both of you. Goodnight."  
I went in the cave and laid down, and closed my eyes. Sleep came fast

I opened my eyes. I woke up already? But then I looked around. I was obviously not in the medicine cat den. I was in the sky. I was dreaming with Starclan.

I saw a gray cat.

"Yellowfang!" I wailed, and threw myself at her. I've seen her before, but it's so hard not to be happy or excited when my old mentor was around. I love her.

"Cinderpelt you fool!" she said happily, and brushed her pelt against mine.

"Why the fool this time?"  
"For having kits. But don't worry. I was a fool once too, remember?"  
"How could I forget? So what brings me here Yellowfang?"

Yellowfang suddenly became her usual serious self. "Your hunch was correct."  
Huh? "Excuse me?"

She rolled her eyes and gave me a scornful look. "You were right Cinderpelt. Skypaw is your Graykit reincarnated."

"Thats...what happened to Graykit?" I whispered.

"Yes. Graykit is now Skypaw. And Skypaw leads a great destiny. A destiny to lead a clan."  
"Thunderclan?" I yelped.

"Of course not! Think Cinderpelt. She is the new sky that is all-powerful. She is the prophecy we gave Leafpool. There is going to be a new, and great, presence in the forest. Cinderpelt caused it, and your mother will be the next one to put it into total effect." She finished by reciting.

"I...wow. Is that punishment for falling in love and having kits then?"  
"...well. No."  
"What is it?"  
Yellowfang glanced at me sadly. "You'll find out in due time...just...dear...be careful with the w**atermint."**

**"What are you talking about Yellowfang?"  
Yelowfang hesitated, and then she looked like she realized something. She looked at me and said "You need to go get watermint after this Cinderpelt."**

**"Ok...why?"  
"I am not privileged to tell you that...it's time for you to go back now. Goodbye Cinderpelt." she said.**

**I opened my eyes and blinked. Time to go get watermint I guess.**


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Chapter 10**_

_**(A/N: Wow, sorry about the last chapter. The last part of it wasnt supposed to be in bold. Idk how it got like that . Well heres the next chapter. Get ready to cry)**_

_**Cinderpelt POV:**_

I was padding out to the border of Thunderclan territory thats right next to the edge of Riverclan territory. I started picking the watermint.

"Thunderclan!" I heard a cat hiss.

I whirled around and got barreled into.

I fell into the river. And the current was strong, because it rained last night.

Now I see what Yellowfang meant.

I wailed for help and started trying to swim, but the current was too strong. And my bad leg made it even harder.

_No no no NO!!!_

I tried to grab onto something, anything.

I heard Riverclan cats frantically trying to figure out a plan. But I think it was too late. I was already halfway down the river. I splashed and kicked and wailed. Nothing worked.

So I figured my death was punishment for falling in love and having Stonepaw and Bluepaw.

So I gave up.

_Goodbye Bluepaw, Stonepaw...my children. And goodbye Leafpool. I love you like you were my own._

_See you soon Yellowfang._

As soon as I thought that, I could have sworn I saw a gray cat on the bank with stars in her fur, staring down at me.

_**Mistyfoot POV:**_

"Are you insane?" I snarled at the apprentice.

This was a new apprentice, Waterpaw, Dawnflower's son.

"That's a medicine cat! That's Cinderpelt, Thunderclan's medicine cat! She wasn't even on our territory! Come on we have to save her!"

"...I'm so sorry!" he wailed.

Leaopardstar ran up. "Mothwing told me Cinderpelt fell in the river!"

"She did! Oh Leopardstar please, we have to save her!"

Leopardstar looked at the river, and then hung her head. Then she looked up at me. "Mistyfoot, look at the river. She's gone."  
"Oh no, poor Firestar and her clan, what will they think about us now!" I wailed.

Waterpaw was wailing too. "I'm so sorry I didn't know, I mixed up the borders! I thought she was hunting on our territory!"

Leaopardstar looked at me. "Come on. We have to go tell Thunderclan."

I dreaded the whole visit.

_**Leafpool POV:**_

I do have to admit, it was easier without Cinderpelt here. Stonepaw was a great apprentice. Eager t learn, obeyed orders. I can't wait to keep working with him. Cinderpelt too. I smiled to myself while sorting the herbs.

Firestar walked in with three other cats. I sniffed. Was that Riverclan scent?

"Hello Firestar...Mistyfoot! And Leaopardstar, and...I'm sorry I can't recall your name."

"I'm Waterpaw." said the small gray tom whispered.

"Hi Leafpool." Mistyfoot whispered.

Firestar had tears in his eyes. Leopardstar looked grave.

"What's going on?" I asked. My voice was close to panicked.

"Leafpool...Cinderpelt..."  
"What's wrong with her?" I asked automatically. "Where is she?"  
"...she died." whispered Firestar.

_Wh...what?_

_Cinderpelt can't be dead! Sh...she can...can't be dead! No no no no NO_

Squirrelflight ran in when she felt my distress. "Whats wrong Leafpool?"  
"Cin...Cinder..."

I ran out of the den unable to take it.

~~~~  
A few minutes later I heard paw steps behind me.

I was sitting in a patch of grass that was near the burdock root. Me and Cinderpelt used to pick the burdock root, and then sit in this patch of grass and talk for a little bit.

But we can't do that anymore can we.

"Leafpool?"  
It was Mistyfoot.

I didn't answer. I couldn't.

"I'm...so sorry Leafpool. I...Waterpaw accidently pushed her into the river. And the current was so strong from the rain...I...it was too late."  
I sat there and cried.

Mistyfoot tried to comfort my wailing. "Come on, Firestar wants to sit vigil."

"Ok." I whispered. I let Mistyfoot lead me back to the camp.

Although it didn;t matter now did it.

_Cinderpelt._


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**Chapter 11:  
Leafpool's POV: (One moon later)**_

I had to go.

I was going to the Moonstone.

I needed to see Cinderpelt.

It's been a moon, and I couldn't take it anymore.

I tried so hard. Stonepaw was actually being a better medicine cat then me right now.

And I wanted to go alone.

Stonepaw had to stay here and take care of the Clan. Let's just think of this as an assessment. Kind of.

I padded up to Firestar, my traveling herbs gathered together already.

"Firestar?"  
He turned. "Yes Leafpool?"  
"I'm going to the Moonstone!" I blurted out.

He got a surprised look on his face, but it quickly faded. He understood perfectly.

"Yes Leafpool. Go one. I'm sure Stonepaw will do great."  
"Thanks Firestar."  
I padded to my den. "Stonepaw?"  
"Yes Leafpool?" he asked.

"I'm going to the Moonstone ok?" I said, as I grabbed my traveling herbs. "I trust you to take care of the camp. I'll tell you why later. Goodbye."  
He looked surprised, but said "Ok, I'll try Leafpool. Promise."  
"Good." I walked out and started the journey.

~~~~~~~~  
I got there right at moonrise. It was a full moon tomorrow. It didn't matter that the moon wasn't full though. It was still beautiful. I smiled peacefully and walked into the cave. I went up to the gorgeous stone and lay down. I touched my nose to the stone and closed my eyes. A single tear escaped. She was always in my thoughts. Even the last time I came here.

_Cinderpelt_

~~~~~~~  
I opened my eyes.

There was no one with me. I was standing in a misty field with the long grass rustling against my legs.

Alone.

"Cinderpelt?" I called.

No answer.

"Yellowfang? Spottedleaf?"  
No one.

Then, a misty figure materialized. "Sorry I was late."  
"Cinderpelt!" I wailed, and I threw myself at her.

She brushed against my pelt and purred. "Oh Leafpool, I'm so proud."  
"I miss you!" I wailed.

"I miss you too. But your doing good. And Stonepaw is going to be a great medicine cat because he has you to learn from." she said gently.

"Tha...thank you. I learned from the best."  
"I also learned from the best." She smiled.

"I'm flattered." A gray figure appeared.

"Yellowfang!" we both exclaimed.

"Great to see you too Leafpool. And now, I have a prophecy."  
"About what?"  
"Two things."  
"What?"  
"No." Cinderpelt groaned.

"Hush. Skypaw and Stonepaw."  
"He doesn't fall in love with her does he?"  
"We can't control cat's feelings Leafpool!"

"Right."  
"Let me finish."

"Sorry Yellowfang"

"Stonepaw and Bluepaw's parents are going to be revealed. Stupidly I may add."

"I thought their mom was a kittypet."  
"Leafpool are you that dense?"  
I felt my eyes widen.

Cinderpelt looked....almost ashamed.

I pictured Stonepaw, and then Bluepaw. Bluepaw had the brightest blue eyes, hense her name. I loved them, they're so...

I gasped.

I looked at Cinderpelt's bright blue eyes, and saw the carbon copy.

"Cinderpelt!" I gasped.

"She...you...Stonepaw..."

"I'm their mother. Yes."

"Who's the father!" I gasped.

Yellowfang rolled her eyes. "Think Leafpool. They both have bright blue eyes that could probably only result from two blue-eyed cats."  
"...they're pure Thunderclan right?"  
"Of course." Cinderpelt replied.

"Well you never know..." I muttered. I got an image of a black Windclan cat in my head. I quickly pushed it away.

Cinderpelt looked at me suspiciously.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"...nothing Leafpool."

"Ashfur." I gasped.

Cinderpelt hung her head in shame.

I stared.

_**(A/N: Sorry people I had to get off for the night, its 11 o clock! Bye! New chapter tomorrow!)**_


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**Chapter 12**_

_**(A/N: Where we left off!)**_

_**Leafpool's POV:**_

Ashfur and Cinderpelt?

Come to think of it, Ashfur was especially nice to Bluepaw and Stonepaw. And he always treated Cinderpelt perfectly...

Oh Starclan!  
"Cinderpelt your a medicine cat!" I blurted out.

"My punishment was death. And...I don't know if Skypaw will be a punishment."  
"Skypaw? That's Sandstorm's daughter. My sister."  
"...she's...reincarnated."  
"What?" I gaped. This was all a real dream, not a Starclan dream. It couldn't be. It was too...

Yellowfang interupted my thoughts. "Yes. She died. Graykit I mean, Cinderpelt's third kit. And then Sandstorm had the reincarnated Skypaw."

I gaped at her. No. Way.

Cinderpelt laughed at my face. "It's true. Starclan doesn't lie."

I stared at her sadly. "I wish you weren't a member."  
"Oh Leafpool." Her pelt brushed mine. "I miss you too. But remember, I'm always watching."  
That comforted me a little.

Yellowfang spoke up. "Adorable, but can we move on?"  
"Typical Yellowfang. Go on." Cinderpelt smiled at her mentor.

"Skypaw is on to do great things. She is going to be one of the greatest Clan leaders in history. She goes right along with her father, and Bluestar. She's going to be very powerful, as with her future mate. Yes, she is a very odd cat. She is a sky that shall take over."

Cinderpelt nodded.

"Is...is that a bad thing?" I asked hesitantly.

"It may be, it might not be. It's her path to choose. She has to make the right choices. It's not up to us."  
"Oh...well she's a good cat. Hard-working, eager...maybe too eager...to learn, and she loves her Clanmates. She'll be a respectable leader then." I said, sure of my conclusion.

"We can only hope. Look at Tigerstar. He apparently loves his son and daughter, and maybe even the mother of those kits? And look what happened. But I guess we just have to have faith, huh?" Cinderpelt said.

Spottedleaf shimmered in. "Hello you three."  
"Spottedleaf." Yellowfang greeted her.

"Hi Spottedleaf." said Cinderpelt.

"It's nice to see you Spottedleaf." I said, and I respectfully dipped my head to her.

"I have come with another message."  
"Oh no."

"Yes Leafpool. This is about Stonepaw. I have noticed that he is very close to us. Just like his mother..." she said as she glanced at Cinderpelt softly.

"And I'm sure he will be a great medicine cat, with Cinderpelt being his mother and you being his mentor."

I looked at my paws shyly. "Thanks Spottedleaf."  
Cinderpelt nodded and her eyes glittered. "That means a lot coming from you Spottedleaf. And Yellowfang. Thank you both."  
"Your very welcome." she said softly. "Now Stonepaw is going to walk a path no medicine cat has before...just like you Leafpool. He is going to have to make many life altering decisions. But I have faith in him...it is time for you to go Leafpool." she said abruptly.

"Why?"  
"Stonepaw can't find any more catmint. Sorreltail has whitecough."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_**Chapter 13**_

_**(A/N: Ok so some people have told me that who is Skystar, this isnt about Skypaw at all basically.**_

_**Well yea. But trust me. Its getting there quickly XD Have fun)**_

Leafpool POV:

It took hard work, but Stonepaw and I did it. We saved Sorreltail. At first we couldn't find any catmint. But Stonepaw found some. He really is a smart cat.

Brackenfur was now purring and licking her head all over. It was cute. And I saved my friend!

_Oh Cinderpelt, were you watching? Please be proud of me!_

I could swear I heard a whisper being carried through the wind that said, "I am proud Leafpool."

Maybe I'm just crazy.

Then, I picked my head up. I heard commotion outside the den. I walked out there. What was going on?  
"Leafpool is that Ashfur?" Stonepaw asked me.

_Oh no!_

I realized. He was going to tell everyone. He was on top of the Highrock!

"Everyone, I have an announcement."

Cats started gathering. Oh no.

Firestar padded up looking quite angry. "Ashfur what in Starclan's name are you doing? Get down from there."

"Sorry Firestar but I feel the need to announce something."  
"Cinderpelt betrayed us."

"How?" yelled out a cat.

I looked. It was Bluepaw. Oh no.

"She is your mother! I saw her have those kits! Cinderpelt is Bluepaw and Stonepaw's mother!"

There was a shocked silence. Oh no Cinderpelt what do I do!

I had my answer.

Defend her honor, thats what I do.

"She...she was still a good medicine cat!" I said, breaking the silence.

I felt some of the stares going down to my pelt. This is horrible.

"And the father is a Windclan cat!"  
You could hear many shocked gasps.

"It is not!" I yelled. That lier! "You know who the father is Ashfur!"

Firestar looked at me, shocked. "You knew about this?"  
"Its Webfoot!"

More gasping.

"That's not true!"  
"Then what's true." He said. And he smirked at me.

I yowled and tackled him off the rock.

"Leafpool!" said Stonepaw, Sandstorm, and Firestar, all shocked.

"The father is a Thunderclan cat!"  
Gasping. Shocked yelps.

"Its Ashfur!"  
Everyone turned to him and stared.

"Yes! It's true. He is Bluepaw and Stonepaw's father! And Cinderpelt is the mother! You...you can't help who you fall for!"

I thought of Crowpaw. He was always...no I can't have those thoughts.

I could tell there were disagreements. But I didn't care.

"Wait." a cat said.

I looked in the crowd.

Mousefur stepped forward. "Ashfur...I thought I was your mate."  
Many gasps. That was a surprise. Including me. He...he cheated on Cinderpelt! How could he! How dare he!

"He cheated on Cinderpelt!" I yowled.

A bunch of angry yowls followed mine. Ashfur's facial expression said, "Oh wow I'm in trouble."

I got so mad. He betrayed my best friend! I jumped off the Highrock and tackled him down before he could get away.

I didn't know what this fight was going to lead to, but someone was going to get hurt. And I can't let it be me.

Ashfur tried to send a front paw strike my way. I jumped off of him and crouched, welcoming the battle.

"Leafpool no!" Firestar yowled.

Ashfur leaped at me, and I leaped at him. We collided and both fell to the ground.

I was going to use every move Cinderpelt, Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Firestar has ever taught me.

He pounced on me and pined me to the ground. I stared into those big blue eyes. This is for Cinderpelt.

I played dead. I lay perfectly still.

I know it was a bit early. He shouldn't have fallen for it.

But he did.

He leaned down to deliver the killing bite. I thrust my legs up and flipped him over and jumped up. I heard the impressed "ahhhs" in the crowd.

Ashfur lay limp. But I could tell he was playing dead. A medicine cat just knows.

I rolled him over, pretending to go along with it. Then I raked my claws across his back.

He screeched and jumped up.

I pinned him.

I had him pinned. _Do the killing bite Leafpool. Do it._

I leaned down. And I did it. I sunk my teeth right into the back of his miserable neck. And I killed him. His blood got all over my teeth. But I did it!....was that a good thing?

There was a shocked silence.

"...I know it was dishonorable. I know your all going to drive me out. But just know that I did it in honor of Cinderpelt."  
More silence. Come on, can't these cats talk?

"...Leafpool." Stonepaw broke the silence.

"Yes Stonepaw?"  
"...thank you. For avenging my mom. I always wondered why Cinderpelt was especially nice to me."

Then, it's like someone turned every cat on again.

"I guess we bury him," murmured Sandstorm.

Graystripe and Mousefur hoisted up his body and went out to bury him.

"Leafpool that was highly inappropriate." Firestar said.

"I did it for Cinderpelt. I know. I'm sorry...father." I murmured. And I hung my head in shame.

His glare softened. "Leafpool..."

"Nobody wants to sit vigil for that jerk!" Called a voice.

We all looked up.

Skypaw was on the Highrock.

"Skypaw get down from there!" Firestar snapped.

"Dad we all know you were going to ask if anyone wanted to sit vigil. And no one does because he's a jerk. Don't be too hard on Leafpool! She's actually a hero!"

"Leafpool! Leafpool! Leafpool!" she started chanting my name.

I stared at her.

Her siblings, not to be undone, started chanting with her. Sunpaw's eyes were shining, and Redpaw just looked mad. I had forgotten Ashfur was his mentor.

He caught my gaze and nodded. I guess that meant thank you.

Other cats started chanting too. Squirrelflight and Sorreltail started with them, and of course their mates followed behind. Soon almost the whole clan was chanting my name.

Bluepaw wasn't chanting. I couldn't tell her expression. But Stonepaw was screaming my name.

I held my head high. I was proud of myself.

(_**A/N: Whoever put the anonymous review, I thank you so much. You really made me feal good about myself. They said good job, the plot flows really well. Thank you all you reviewers too! New chapter tomorrow.)**_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_**Chapter 13**_

_**(A/N: …. idk XD)**_

_**Skypaw POV (two moons later):  
**_I'm getting my warrior name today! I'm so excited! I won't let anything ruin this day! Not anything!  
Sunpaw ran up to me. "Today's the day." She said, her eyes glittering. I looked at my sister and bounded over to Redpaw. "Today's the day!"

He smiled and nodded.

Bluepaw's tail twitched. She never acted excited anymore now that she knew who her mother and father were, but I knew deep down she was excited.

I bounded up to my best friend and mentor, Graystripe.

"GRAYSTRIPE!" I wailed as I body-slammed him.  
"Ow! Skypaw!" He laughed. "I know your excited but contain yourself!"  
"I can't Graystripe! I can't! I'm going to be a Warrior today! What do you think my name will be?"  
"I don't know Skypaw, the possibilities are endless. Skypelt, Skyfur..."  
"Those are boring!"

"Skybird, Skylight."  
"Those are better."  
"Firestar usually picks good names, don't worry."  
"I hope!" I said.

"Grasytripe?"  
"Yes?"  
I rubbed up against him. "Thanks for being my mentor."  
He looked a bit surprised, but then he grinned. "Your welcome, I'm the luckiest cat. I get the craziest cat in the whole clan as my apprentice."  
"Ha ha." I said.

We heard Firestar and looked up. He was on top of the Highrock.

It was time!

"It's time Graystripe it's time!"

"I know Skypaw, calm down a little or I'll tell him you need more training."  
"You would never."  
"I would."  
"Lier."  
"No."

"Yea."  
"Shh! It's starting!"  
"Thunderclan, we have some warrior ceremonies we need to complete today. Please be patient, there's quite a few."  
"Redpaw step forward."  
Oh he was so lucky, he was first!

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Redpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"  
"I do." Redpaw answered sincerely.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Redpaw, from this moment you will be known as Redfur. StarClan honors your courage and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."  
Firestar rested his muzzle on Redfur's head. Redfur did the traditional shoulder lick.

"And now, another warrior shall be made. Sunpaw, please step forward."  
Lucky! It was so unfair! I felt my body quiver in excitement.

Graystripe pressed his side to mine. "Shh." He said softly. "Be patient."  
"I'll try." I whispered back.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Sunpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Her voice rang out.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sunpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sunfire. StarClan honors your honesty and your intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Sunfire! What a cool name! Skyfire...Huh. Nice ring to it.

Traditional shoulder resting and licking and yea. All the traditional stuff.

"Bluepaw, step forward please."  
No fair! So unfair!

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Bluepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." She said calmly. How could she be so calm? I'd be bouncing everywhere! I already am!  
"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bluepaw, from this moment you will be known as Blueeyes. StarClan honors your patience and your determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Head rest, shoulder lick, yea yea.

"And yet another."  
"Skypaw, step forward."  
I bounded up and smacked right into the Highrock. "OUCH!" I screamed.

Leafpool and Stonepaw rushed forward to make sure I was ok. Graystripe was trying not to smile, Sandstorm looked worried, my brother and sisters were cracking up, and Firestar stared down disapprovingly. I could hear the elders and warriors purring in amusement.

"I'm ok." I jumped out of the medicine cat's ways.

"...Are you ok?" Firestar murmured.

"Yes...stupid rock." I muttered to myself.

Firestar rolled his eyes and continued.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Skypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"Always and forever!"  
Firestar waited.

"Oh! I do!"  
More purrs of amusement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Skypaw, from this moment you will be known as Skyheart. I think that is appropriate, we saw how big your heart was two moons ago. StarClan honors your spirit and your heart, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Thank you so much!" I yelped, as he placed his muzzle on my head.

"Of course." He murmured.

I licked him all over, and lastly on the shoulder, then bounded over to Graystripe. "Graystripe I'm a warrior!"

"And I'm proud!" He purred, and licked my head.

"We are not done!"  
We all turned in surprise.

"Stonepaw, please step forward."

I saw Stonepaw's face twist up in shock, as he slowly padded up to the Highrock.

Leafpool stepped forward proudly and went in front.

"I, Leafpool, medicine cat of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve his Clan for many moons. Stonepaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?  
"I do. In honor of my mother."  
Leafpool's eyes shined.  
"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Stonepaw, from this moment you will be known as Stonepelt, also in honor of your mother. StarClan honors your kindness and your abilites, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat. You shall still be my aprrentice, but I thought you deserved your Warrior, full medicine cat name.

"Your mother would be very proud." I heard her murmur softly.  
"Blueeyes, Stonepelt, Redfur, Sunfire, Skyheart!" Every cat chanted.

I breathed in those chants like I breathed in air.

"Now every one of you will sit vigil tonight. And I believe Stonepelt has to have a trip to the Moonstone."

Today was great!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_**Chapter 14**_

_**(A/N: Ok I just realized that the chapter headings are screwed up. This could easily be Chapter 15 too XD. Sorry. And then I got some comments about Stonepelt's Medicine Cat ceremony-thing. Well, your supposed to do that at the Moonstone...yea. I forgot. -sighs- I just fail. Well, pretend people. It's a fan fic, not totally accurate XD Although I'm grateful for the constructive criticism. And I've gotten comments on Blueeye's name, how theres too many e's. There's always some cat like that, so. Live. She was gonna be Ambereyes, starting Amberkit, but I realized, Cinderpelt or Ashfur don't have amber eyes, so I renamed her Bluekit, for their blue eyes. Sorry about the long authors note. Here we go.)**_

_**Skyheart POV: (a day or two after becoming a Warrior)**_

I was on dawn patrol with Graystripe, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, and Spiderpaw. It felt great to finally be a Warrior. And I got to go on patrol with Graystripe! It was great, everything I dreamed it would be. And there's a full moon tonight. I get to go to the gathering!

"Everything seems ok." Graystripe said. "What do you scent Spiderpaw?"

Spiderpaw took a big breath. "Shadowclan, we;re near the border."  
"Very good."  
Spiderpaw's eyes shown.

"And something else. What can you scent Skyheart."  
I inhaled too. I scented...

"It's an unfamiliar scent to me Graystripe. But it smells like a cat. A rouge? But it has other cat scents. It can't be a cat from a clan can it? I don't scent Wind, Shadow, or Riverclan."  
He inhaled. "Your right Skyheart, excellent job. We'll have to tell Firestar. Both of you. Spiderpaw, I'll tell your mentor how good you were today. Mousefur will be proud."  
His eyes shone. "Ok Graystripe, thank you."

"And I'll tell your father how good you did Skyheart. I'm proud of you also."  
It was my turn to have shining eyes. "Oh Graystripe thanks! I can't beli—-" I felt my footing slip as I went sliding in some mud and right into a tree.

"OUCH!" I yowled.

"Skyheart!" Graystripe ran over and pulled me up. "Be careful! Are you ok?"

Actually...it was kind of exhilarating. "Can I do it again?"

He rolled his eyes.

Spiderpaw looked awed. I grinned. "Us warriors can have fun once in awhile."  
I got up and started walking back with them.

_**(Later, near moonrise)**_

I was walking with the group to the gathering at Fourtrees. We were almost there! I quivered in excitement. My first gathering...wow.

I glanced at Graystripe, who was walking with Firestar and talking to him. He's so...

How dare I have those thoughts! Graystripe is my best friend. Nothing more. Nada. No. He's much older then me anyway...my mentor! I'm a complete and total mouse-brain!

I ran up ahead, and there it was. Fourtrees, right under the beautiful full moon.

Wow! I glanced around the place. There were so many cats! And I could smell all of them. I wanted to go make friends!

I looked at Firestar and Graystripe.

Firestar smiled at my enthusiasm. "I'm glad you still look at me like I'm your mentor. Go on." He purred softly.

I will not have those thoughts! I ran off and joined Spiderpaw in talking to a Windclan warrior. "What's your name?"  
Spiderpaw purred in amusement, and the Warrior looked surprised. "Onewhisker of Windclan. And you?"  
"Skyheart of Thunderclan." I puffed my fur out and boasted. "I supported Leafpool. She killed Ashfur you see."

Onewhisker looked shocked. "Old Ashfur? No!"  
"Yes!" I bragged.

"Skyheart." Spiderpaw murmured.

Right. I was getting a bit out of hand.

"Nice to meet you Onewhisker, by the way."  
"You too...oh! I know you! You used to be Skypaw. Your Firestar's daughter!"

"Yes, yes I am." I smiled.

"I'm very good friends with Firestar...I'm sure you've heard of all the times your father has saved Windclan..."

"Yes. My father is a great cat."

"Yes, yes." Onewhisker agreed with a smile.

Another Windclan warrior then trotted up. "Hello Onewhisker...I'm afraid that I don't know you two."  
"I'm Spiderpaw."

"And I'm Skyheart."  
"Nice to meet you two. I'm Webfoot. Is Thunderclan doing well?"  
Oh, he could scent us of course. "Yes, thriving. Windclan?"

"You speak like a deputy or a leader." He purred with amusement. "You have to be a new Warrior."

"I am, just yesterday."

"I see. And I'm guessing Skyheart means you have a large heart." He sneered.

He was scorning me? My name was the best, and his was horrible! Come on! Webfoot? Really?

"Webfoot? Wow, I see what they mean, your paws aren't the prettiest."  
He growled. "My paws are fine, thank you!" He snapped, then stormed off.

"Sorry about him. He's sensitive and he can have a bad temper." Onewhisker said.

"Yea, I can see that...I'm going to go find uh, Graystripe. See you two later."  
I ran off. I spotted Graystripe, but I had to stop in my tracks. The Gathering started.

Leopardstar was explaining about Riverclan by now. "We are thriving, Riverclan is stronger then ever now. The fish are plentiful and we have a newer apprentice, Waterpaw."  
I heard Leafpool hiss. Me and Leafpool grew close after I supported her. I ran through the crowd to get to her. I found her and rubbed against her. "It's ok Leafpool." I whispered. She looked at me and nodded.

"And that is all."  
Shadowclan went next. Blackstar said almost the same thing as Riverclan. Boring coming from another clan.

Tallstar followed. More boringness.

Firestar stepped forward. I perked up and actually started listening.

"Thunderclan is also thriving. We are doing well. We have a few new Warriors, Blueeyes, Sunfire, Redfur, and Skyheart. And Stonepelt is ready to be accepted as a full medicine cat when Leafpool is gone. Yes, Cinderpelt is gone, as I'm sure most of you know by now."  
There were mournful meows, as Leafpool stared at her paws.

"But even with her loss, we are very much ok. And Ashfur has also died."  
Some mournful meows. "Not for that jerk!" I piped up.

Firestar gave me a warning look. And...that is all."

The Gathering disasembled. We all started the walk home.

I lay down in my den, getting ready to sleep. Earlier, Firestar had warned us that Blackstar looked like he wanted to raid us. I doubted it would happen though. Isn't he just a typical leader? If anyone was shifty, it was Webfoot. Maybe Windclan's planning something.

I yawned. I got ready for my night's sleep, when I heard a yowl.

"Shadowclan!"

I jumped up and ran out of the den, my heart almost pounding through my pelt.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_**Chapter 15**_

_**(A/N: Ok, so I have to to thank Icewind (med cat of Riverclan, so you say) :3 Why the anonymous review? O.O Anyway, your review was lovely, thanks so much. And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for, presenting...the end to the cliffhanger that I made everyone want to kill me with!)**_

_**Skyheart POV:  
**_

I ran out of the den, shocked at what I saw. There was almost all of Shadowclan's warriors in our camp, attacking! They really were after our territory! I ran into the surging battle, ready to fight, claws unsheathed. I attacked a random Shadowclan warrior.

Tawnypelt turned on me and front paw swiped me in the face. I yowled in pain, and tackled her to the ground, the dust and grass flying up around us. I belly raked Tawnypelt. She yowled and jumped up, and pushed me down to the ground too. I couldn't play dead, it was too earl, and Tawnypelt was a smart, experienced warrior. I couldn't believe I was fighting her! I delivered a belly rake again. She yowled, but kept me pinned. How could she have done that? I then put out a front paw strike, right in her face. She yowled, and jumped up. She glanced back at me, snarled, and then retreated.

I couldn't believe it! I made one of Shadowclan's strongest warriors retreat! I purred in sheer joy.

But then I got a back kit from behind and went flying forward. I turned around. I then got knocked to the ground. All I could see was a looming gray shape, and blood in the background. This was such a bloody battle, were they that eager for territory? I knew there would be death.

And then, other yowls made my attacker look up. This was my chance! I front paw swiped him, and then pinned him and belly raked him. And I got attacked from behind. Another Shadowclan warrior. We quickly engaged in battle.

I finally had Rowanclaw down. And then she retreated.

I looked up to see what the other yowls were. I inhaled. Windclan was here!

And it looked like they were our allies. I saw Onewhisker attacking my old attacker, the big gray tom. I heard a bloodcurlingy yowl and looked over. I gasped. Firestar was on the ground, under Blackstar's paws. Firestar was losing a life! I couldn't believe that! I attacked Blackstar out of pure fury, promising to avenge my father's life.

_**Firestar's POV:**_

How could Shadowclan do this? I thought, as Blackstar knocked a life out of me. I didn't think they were truly evil! I think Blackstar was leading them wrong, maybe. I didn't know, but this was not right.

I opened my eyes, and I was in a totally empty Thunderclan camp. I know I lost a life. There was no denying it. I stood up and looked around. "Hello?" I called out.

"Welcome Firestar. I'm sorry you have lost another life."

I looked up. "Bluestar!"  
"Yes Firestar. And Firestar, cats will die during this battle. And I have forseen, and old friend will come to help you."  
"Really? What old friend?"  
"I am not at liberty to tell you that." And she faded away.

"Bluestar! Send me back! I need to fight with my clan! I roared at the air.

Another cat appeared.

"Cinderpelt?" I whispered. This was the first time she has visited my dreams since her death.

"Yes Firestar, it's me, and I shall be sending you back." She purred and rubbed her fur against mine. "I miss you."  
"I miss you too..." Did I detect other feelings besides friendship under her fur?

"...Oh, I'm sorry Firestar."  
I was correct. "Cinderpelt...you are one of my dearest friends. I'm sorry things couldn't have been different..."  
"I just wish..." She purred.

I smelt her sweet scent, and felt her fur brushing up against mine.

"Oh Cinderpelt...I think I love you." I whispered. Oh no, this was not happening. Spottedleaf, Sandstorm, AND Cinderpelt?

"I love you too. But you know we can't. I'm gone, and you have Sandstorm. We will meet again Firestar."  
"Goodbye, goodluck."  
I blacked out.

_**Skyheart POV: **_

I raked my claws everywhere. I shouldn't fight with this kind of fury, but it was just too much.

I saw Firestar wake up. Good, he's ok!

Blackstar snarled at me. "I'll kill you, you puny warrior."  
"I'm stronger then you!" And I delivered the death bite. It needed to happen. He was evil!

He yowled.

"Oh no! Blackstar's on his last life!" I heard a Shadowclan warrior yell.

I, I killed him! For good!

"Well then!" I yelled. "He'll go to that place, the Land of No Stars then! He made Firestar lose a life! He's a murderer!...in a way!" I added.

I heard shocked gasps. "Yes! It's true!"  
Firestar regarded me for a second, then he quickly licked my ear. "Good job Skyheart."  
"Thanks Firestar."

I heard a weird yowl and looked up. "Firestar! Riverclan is here with Leopardstar!"

Leopardstar threw herself at Firestar and s tarted attacking him. Wait, they weren't here to help?

I attacked Mistyfoot reluctantly.

"This was all Leopardstar's idea. I'm sorry Skyheart...I don't want to."  
"I don't either. But you stick with your clan!" I yowled a battle cry, then attacked.

We battled for awhile. She was very good. But...she retreated!

I couldn't believe it! The famous Riverclan deputy retreated!

I yowled. "Come and get me!"  
A Shadowclan warrior and a Riverclan apprentice threw themselves at me.

I started fighting. I couldn't believe I was fighting both of them! At once! And winning!

The warrior spat. "Forget this, she's not worth it!" And he left with many battle scars.

The apprentice hesitated. _It's Waterpaw_! I realized.

Suddenly, he jumped me. I was pinned!  
He lowered his teeth. He was going to give me the death bite! Well, no way that was happening to me. I kicked him in the stomach and he flew high, and hit the ground. I heard an ugly crack. I went to go inspect him. His neck was at an odd angle. He was dead.

I killed two cats! I wasn't proud, but it was all for the clan! And this was the cat that killed Cinderpelt!

"Retreat!" Mistyfoot yelled.

A bunch of cats ran yowling out of our camp.

We had one.

"Thank you Tallstar." Firestar rasped.

"No longer will their treachery reek this forest." Tallstar nodded. "They attacked us first."

"We are lucky to have such a strong clan as allies. I think it was just Leopardstar and Blackstar, not their whole clan."

"You are correct. And may I say, all your warriors fought well, especially the young one listening in." He said slyly.

I could feel my fur bristle as I stared at my feet.

"Come here young warrior."  
I stepped over to the great leader.

"What is your name?"  
"Skyheart." I replied proudly.

"I saw her get rid of that wretched Waterpaw and I saw her get rid of Blackstar also! She is very skilled. Isn't she your daughter?"  
"Yes." Firestar replied, and his eyes shined proudly.

"Skyheart, you fought brilliantly. You are a true Warrior. I saw Tawnypelt and Mistyfoot retreat from your might also. You shall be a great leader some day."

"And Firestar, your other warriors fought well. Especially that ginger tom with the bright green eyes. He was very fierce. But oddly, he wasn't in the camp. He ran in with four other cats. One had odd silver eyes."  
Firestar looked alarmed. "We have no cats of the sort Tallstar."

Tallstar looked shocked. "Really? Well they are over there."  
Firestar ran off with Tallstar.

Who were these odd cats?

"Excuse me." A voice said from behind. I turned. There stood a brown and cream tabby she-cat, with pretty amber eyes.

"Who are you?" I inquired.

"My name is Leafstar. I came with warriors to help, after our medicine cat said this battle would happen and that Thunderclan would be in need of help. And yes we helped indeed. I need to talk to Firestar."  
(_**A/N; HA! New chapter tomorrow)**_


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_**Chapter 17**_

_**(A/N: And to thank Rainy, and Macey and Icethroat and Nightshimmer for the most reviews, and chefchick, I promised her a special dedication because she was "honored that a talent like me would read her fan fic" or something like that. I'm not even that talented ^^""" So she's a special new friend of mine (no you 3 are not getting replaced XD) -blushes- And I have to thank Rainpath AGAIN for editing my chapter! Well thanks so much Chef. And I wish you good luck writing your two fan fics! May Starclan light all your paths. And now here we go)**_

Leafstar? She can't be a leader. There are only four clans. Wait, so why did she say she brought warriors here to help us? How confusing.  
"Please, may you tell me where Firestar is?"  
Although I was confused, it seems like she knows my father quite well. I  
sighed. "Follow me."  
We started padding towards Firestar, who was at the other side of the  
clearing.  
"So what's your name?" she asked. I glanced at the pretty she-cat. "My  
name is Skyheart. I'm a ThunderClan warrior... Hey, Leafstar. You have the  
word  
'star' at the end of your name, but you can't lead a Clan! There's only  
four clans...right?"  
"No, young Skyheart." She purred with amusement. "Most cats haven't  
heard of us. I lead SkyClan, the fifth clan."  
Fifth clan? What does she mean a fi—OH!  
And then I remembered. I've heard of so many stories. How could I forget?  
The story was about my father, Firestar, and that he kept getting dreams of  
cloudy looking cats.  
He finally talked to one, and it was SkyClan's old leader, Cloudstar.  
Cloudstar told him he had to restore SkyClan to its former glory. And he  
did,  
along with my mother Sandstorm.  
Wow, they must have come from far away.  
"Oh! I remember the story now. Firestar told me about it. He's my  
father."  
Leafstar's eyes widened in surprise. "Well, it's nice to meet Firestar's  
daughter then! Oh, how rude of me!" Her eyes opened wider, if that was  
possible. They were like deep amber pools. They were really pretty.  
"This is Sharpclaw, the deputy of SkyClan." A dark ginger tom with bright  
green  
eyes stepped forward and nodded at me. His fur was dusty and caked with  
dried  
blood, and he was limping. He must have fought really hard. I bowed my head  
in  
respect for this strong cat.  
"And the warriors I brought here with me are Cherrytail, Silvergaze,  
Sparrowpelt, and Clovertail. And I brought one apprentice, Sagepaw. The  
three  
are off right now, but that is Sagepaw and Sparrowpelt."  
A pale gray she-cat stepped forward and nodded at me. I assume that was  
Sagepaw.  
And then a dark brown tabby tom stepped forward and smiled at me. "Hi, I'm  
Sparrowpelt. Nice to meet you."  
"You too..."  
How odd was this becoming? I stared at the cats while I walked. Finally, we  
reached Firestar.  
"Firestar," I called out. Then I realized I had interrupted him. He was  
talking to  
Graystripe. He turned around to face me. "Skyheart, I'm—Leafstar?" He  
gasped.  
"Yes, Firestar. It's me," Leafstar said. "I brought warriors with me  
to  
help. Could we please talk in your den?"  
"Ye...yes, Leafstar. Sorry, Graystripe." He darted off toward his den.  
"Oh, by all means, you're Graystripe, right? You can come too."  
She trotted away. Graystripe rolled his eyes. "Thanks for your  
permission." He winked at me and then padded of after them.  
I looked around the camp. The moon was small, but it was giving off a very  
bright, off white glow. The whole camp was illuminated. It would be very  
pretty...If it weren't for the blood covering the ground, and the dead bodies  
of cats.  
I stared. Oh, StarClan help us!  
I saw a brown shape and flipped it over. I thought it was a branch.  
But branches aren't soft.  
I stared, and I heard myself make a really creepy whimpering noise. It was  
Mousefur! And she was dead.  
"LEAFPOOL!" I wailed. I saw other injured cats.  
I ran to her den yowling her name. These cats had to live. They'd all be  
okay...wouldn't they?  
"Skyheart, are you severely injured? If not, you shouldn't bother me,  
sorry."  
I'm trying to fix up Brambleclaw over here...I think Stonepelt is off fixing  
up Leopardstar."  
"Oh, no..."  
I ran off to find Firestar. I darted straight into his den.  
Firestar was just beginning to stand up. "Skyheart, I—"  
Stonepelt ran into the den and whispered into Firestar's ear.  
He ran out without a word.  
"Firestar!" I yelped. I wanted, no— needed to talk to him!  
Graystripe actually looked serious for once. "Skyheart, come on." He  
leaped out of Firestar's den.  
I ran out after him and we darted up to the Highrock.  
"Cats of all Clans! I have just gotten a report on how many losses there  
were  
in this battle!"  
I gasped. I could wait to listen to this.  
"Stonepelt has informed me that Mousefur, Blackstar, Leopardstar,  
Russetfur, Thornclaw, Mudclaw, Ashfoot, and Webfoot have been killed."  
Thornclaw! Mousefur! Oh no, that couldn't happen!  
I heard mournful yowling coming from all around. I coiled up.  
"And...in a moon's time, I must travel to SkyClan."  
Everyone stared. SkyClan? Why?  
"Why?" I yelled out.  
Firestar gave me a look that made me quiet down immediately.  
"The rats have attacked again, and they need help. For now, they shall all  
stay here, and we will treat them with perfect respect. And I shall select  
special cats to go with me to escort them back and to help them with the  
rats."  
Oh, StarClan! I had to be the one to go! I just had to! I bounced up and down.  
The cat with the silver eyes glanced at me, and then walked slowly to me.  
"Hi, I'm Silvergaze," he greeted me.  
"Wow, your eyes are cool!" And they were. I marveled over his gaze. They  
were a bright silver color,  
and they were beautiful. I had to stare into them.  
"Thank you." He smiled.  
"I'm Skyheart, and I'm a Thunderclan warrior."  
"That's a pretty name."  
"Thanks!" I felt my pelt turn hot. What a nice looking cat. And he was so  
cool, too!  
"Silvergaze!"  
I looked around and saw Leafstar standing there.  
"I need you."  
He looked at me. "Sorry! Looks like I have to go."  
"Okay. See you later."  
He ran off.  
I did the same, only in a different direction. They were starting to sit  
vigil.  
I couldn't stop thinking about Silvergaze, though. My new friend.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Skyheart POV:  
All four clans were huddled together. Thunderclan's camp felt like a cramped Twoleg den. It was after vigils. I was done with my wailing. I didn't want to be weak.  
Mistyfoot looked up. Then she jumped onto the Highrock. She got everyone's attention pretty fast.  
She started to talk. "I know that we are not within our own Clan, but we must rebuild. ShadowClan destroyed it. I know we were supposedly allies, but they threatened us if we didn't...follow them. Blackstar, I mean... I know I'm not leader yet, but before we start to rebuild camp, I want to apologize to ThunderClan, and thank them for ridding us of Blackstar."  
Firestar nodded to her. "Of course Mistyfoot."  
"And," she continued. "I might as well do this now."  
She looked down in the crowd and said, "I say this before StarClan, so that the spirits of our ancestors, and Leopardstar's spirit, will hear and approve my choice. Stormfur will be the new deputy of Riverclan."  
Stormfur looked shocked. "Me?"  
Everyone cheered Stormfur's name, and I cheered the loudest. I saw Firestar glance at me for being too loud. I guess I was kind of annoying.  
Stormfur walked up and bowed his head. "Thank you, Mistyfoot. I won't let you down."  
Graystripe and Feathertail ran up to congratulate him. I smiled.  
Littlecloud ran forward and jumped up after Mistyfoot got down. "Cats of the Clans, ShadowClan had to vote for a new leader since Blackstar and Russetfur died. We have voted for Tawnypelt to be ShadowClan's new leader."  
Tawnypelt ran forward and took Littlecloud's place. "I promise, I'll do my best! And now, I say this before StarClan, so that the spirits of our ancestors will hear and approve my choice. Rowanclaw will be the new deputy of ShadowClan. I'm sure they will bring it back to its former glory."  
Rowanclaw stepped forward. "I will try my best, Tawnypelt."  
Brambleclaw ran up and mewed for Tawnypelt to come down. She jumped down and touched noses with her brother.  
Firestar jumped on the Highrock next. "We all know Thornclaw is gone."  
There were many mourning meows. I looked at my paws. Shrewpaw, Thornclaw's apprentice had tears coming from his eyes.  
"That is why Shrewpaw needs a new mentor. I say this before StarClan so Thornclaw's spirit will approve. Brightheart will be Shrewpaw's new mentor. She may have a lost eye, but she is a strong warrior and can fight with the best of them."  
Brightheart's good eye widened with joy. "Th...thank you Firestar!" She bounded forward and touched noses with Shrewpaw.  
Well, that was nice!  
Tallstar jumped on the rock. Great StarClan, they're going to claim the Highrock as their own sooner or later.  
"I say this before StarClan, so that the spirits of our ancestors will hear and approve my choice. Onewhisker will be the new deputy of WindClan."  
Onewhisker bounded forward. "Thank you. I'll do my best for WindClan, Tallstar."  
Mistyfoot spoke up. "We shall go back to our camps to start the rebuilding."  
Firestar bowed his head. "May StarClan go with you."  
RiverClan started to leave. Tallstar looked at Firestar. "We shall leave too."  
Firestar nodded. "Thank you for all your help." He bowed his head respectfully. Tallstar and his Clan left after RiverClan.  
Tawnypelt bowed her head. "We are sorry. And we're leaving."  
Firestar nodded. "Quite. May StarClan light your path." She filed ShadowClan out.  
Finally, our home was OUR home again. I ran up to Graystripe. "Wow," I said.  
He laughed. "Yes, wow. I agree."  
"I'm going to be one of the one's going to SkyClan." I said, puffing my fur out.  
He snorted. "If they want a mousebrained furball." He batted at my ear playfully with sheathed claws.  
I rolled my eyes. Silvergaze ran up to us. "Hi, Skyheart!..."  
"Graystripe." Graystripe said, amusement in his eyes as he looked at the young warrior.  
"Hi...oh! ThunderClan's deputy! Nice to meet you." He bowed his head.  
"You also. Your Clan's very welcome." Graystripe said.  
"Oh, stop trying to act all formal, Graystripe," I teased. I could feel the glare in his eyes following me as I trotted off.  
"Wait up!" Silvergaze ran after me and appeared at my side. "Would you like to sit somewhere and talk?"  
I looked at him. He was a pale gray tom, with those beautiful silver eyes...  
"Sure, Silvergaze."  
We sat under a tree, the moon shining brightly. "So," he began. "When did you become a warrior?"  
"Not too long ago. I've been a warrior for...three days."  
"I've been a warrior for a week," he said. "We're not that far apart."  
"Yea," I said. I smiled at him. He was such a nice cat.  
"Do you have any siblings?"  
"Yeah. Sunfire and Redfur. How about you?" I asked, curious.  
"No, I'm all alone. My mother died."  
I gasped. That was so sad! "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that question."  
He bowed his head. I wrapped my tail around his neck in comfort.  
"Her name was Moonfur. She was a beautiful she-cat. I was her only kit. My sister Whitekit died of greencough. Echosong couldn't save her." He said softly. I could feel his silver gaze burning into my eyes. I was drowning in his stare.  
"Well... that's horrible. I'm so sorry." I licked his ear.  
"It's ok. My father left to become a kittypet."  
"Why would you want to be a kittypet?" I asked grimacing.  
"I don't know. But a Clan isn't always the right path for a cat." He smiled.  
"I could never imagine." I shuddered.  
He shrugged. And the silence that followed was peaceful. We just stared up at the stunning moon. Then I finally broke the silence. "What's SkyClan like?"  
He smiled at me, his silver eyes glittering. "It's great. I love jumping into trees, and training Cloudpaw."  
"Oh, you have an apprentice?" I asked. Lucky. I wish I had one.  
"Yes. She's such a bright cat too. I'm so proud of her."  
I smiled. He was really a good mentor. I could just tell. "And I'm sure she got like that because of her mentor." I purred.  
He purred, and I could feel it against my pelt. It felt nice.  
Firestar padded over. "Skyheart, can you go on a hunting patrol?"  
I looked at Silvergaze. "Yes..." I sighed. "Bye, Silvergaze."  
"Bye, Skyheart," he said. "I'll catch you later."  
I darted off with Firestar.  
Firestar smiled at me. "It looks like your getting along with cats of SkyClan."  
"Yea, they're great. Leafstar's a good leader. And Silvergaze is a good warrior." More than good, great. I thought.  
"Yes, yes... Skyheart, how would you like to mentor Birchkit? He should become an apprentice soon."  
I gasped. An apprentice? Really?  
"Oh, Firestar! Father! Thank you! I'd be honored! I'll do my very, very best! I promise! When!?"  
"Slow down!" he exclaimed, and chuckled. "Tomorrow."  
I spun around in a circle. My first apprentice!  
"Skyheart, calm down."  
I couldn't though. I jumped on him, laughing.  
My first apprentice....  
I couldn't wait to go tell Silvergaze.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

_**Chapter 19  
(A/N: Gotta thank Allygirl156 for the good reviews. And that one anonymous review, thanks. You'll see what will happen with Skyheart and Silvergaze ;)  
Sorry, I would review reply back, but theres no review reply link...anyway.  
And Rainy, my editor, and Icethroat for the great reviews :3 And I decided  
to spare you of all the ceremonies, so...XD**_

_**I got a comment on how the centering is hard to read and...annoying, does  
anyone else feel this way? Please share your opinion! Its left aligned  
now...tell me if you want to change back.**_

_**Skyheart POV (The next day)**_  
Birchpaw's apprentice ceremony just ended, and I was so excited! He looked as excited as I did too. I couldn't wait to train with him today! I grinned as I finished  
off the squirrel I was eating. I looked around for my new apprentice, and saw him talking to Whitepaw and affectionately licking her ear. I wonder if something is going on there...I grinned. That would be nice, I guess. He better focus on his training though. I trotted over to them. "Ready?" I asked.  
I could see my mirrored excitement in his eyes. "As ready as I'll ever be, Skyheart!"  
I smiled at his bright enthusiasm. Nothing could possibly go wrong. I trotted towards the entrance of the camp with him.  
And then I saw Leafstar watching me from the other side of the camp. I could feel her amber gaze burning into my pelt. It made me nervous. Why was she looking at me like that?  
She saw me stare back and turned her head. I couldn't see her expression. How odd! I wonder—  
Birchpaw cut off my thoughts. "Skyheart? Are you okay? Are you coming? Are we going to train?" he asked impatiently.  
I smiled, my excitement coming again. I pushed Leafstar out of my mind.  
"Of course, Birchpaw! Let's go!"  
"Yes!" He exclaimed, and bounded towards the training hollow, with me by his side.  
When we got there, I smiled. "Ready, Birchpaw?"  
"Yes, Skyheart!" he said happily, his eyes shining.  
"Okay, try to attack me. And don't worry, you won't be able to hurt me," I taunted him, smirking. Okay, maybe I bragged a little, but oh well, don't all mentors do  
that?  
Birchpaw jumped at me, paw extended, claws unsheathed. I easily dodged his attack and he went skidding on the ground.  
"You okay?" I asked.  
He got up and nodded, perfectly fine.  
"Gotta try a bit harder than that," I teased gently.  
He ran at me. I got ready to get out of the way.  
But then he surprised me.  
He jumped and landed on my back. I yowled and ran around, trying to throw  
him off. I finally got him off a minute later, panting, the breath knocked out of me.  
"I'm sorry, Skyheart. Did I hurt you?" he asked, his eyes glinting with concern.  
"No...Birchpaw, that was brilliant! You'll be such a good warrior." I smiled.  
His eyes shone with pride. It probably mirrored mine.

I had the best apprentice.  
We practiced more fighting for awhile. He ended up on my back again. I threw  
him off again. "Perfect, Birchpaw. Why don't you go back to the camp and  
grab some fresh-kill? I'll be there soon. Get some well-earned rest. I'll be sure  
to tell Firestar and your father and mother how good you were!"  
He smiled brightly. "Thanks, Skyheart! Okay!" Then he darted off.  
I smiled. It seems like just yesterday when I was the eager apprentice.

"He got you good."  
I jumped and whirled around to see who had just spoken. But it was hard not to recognize the warm, friendly, silvery voice.  
"Silvergaze! You watched that?"  
Silvergaze smiled, eyes shining. "Yes. You are a good mentor. That made me miss Cloudpaw."  
"Cloudpaw is probably going to be a brilliant warrior. Don't worry, you'll go back to her soon." I said. I pressed my side to his, feeling his warmth.  
He purred and stared down at me, and I could feel the sky and the silver coming together in my mind...  
No! I can't have those thoughts! I am a ThunderClan cat!  
"I...we should go back to camp."  
He nodded, his eyes shining with understanding. "Yes, we should."  
We padded back to the camp together. I saw Dustpelt and ran up to him.  
"Birchpaw did an amazing job today, Dustpelt. Just thought you should know."  
Dustpelt puffed out his chest proudly. "Yes, I knew he would."  
I rolled my eyes and ran up to Sunfire. "So Sunfire, how was your day?"  
Sunfire's eyes shone. "I caught a hawk that tried to pick on Whitepaw. I showed it who was boss." I laughed lightheartedly.  
"Great job!" I exclaimed, proud of my sister. Redfur trotted up. He nodded at me as a hello.  
He thought he was so cool. I purred with amusement.  
"I took Birchpaw out for training just now. He's an amazing apprentice."  
Redfur nodded. "He shows much potential."  
Sunfire, on the other paw, was more excited and happy for me. "That's great Skyheart! I'm so jealous."  
"Redfur is just jealous too." I said.  
Redfur's eyes glinted. "I saw you with Silvergaze earlier. What's happening there?"  
I froze. Sunfire shot him a sharp glance. "Redfur."  
Redfur glanced at me. "Well, it's true."  
Why did I have a feeling that we would have a Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw like relationship, only in sibling form?  
I growled. "Stop being such a mouse-brained jerk." I glared at him.  
His eyes glinted. "Stop being a complete mouse-brain then."  
I glowered icily at him. Sunfire started to speak, but I ran off before she  
could say anything. He was such a thick-headed mouse-brain! Nothing COULD happen  
between me and Silvergaze. I padded off, and I just felt the fury down to my paws.  
I raced out of the camp and through the forest.  
And I felt the body I barreled into. I went flying down the slope, right toward RiverClan territory.  
I heard a cat yowl and run after me.  
I kept rolling till I got launched into the river. I sputtered and came up.  
Wasn't this how Cinderpelt died?  
Maybe I'm next, I realized. That thought chilled me down to the bones. But  
this time, I wouldn't give up. I had to live.  
I started waving my arms forward, trying to swim. It's a good thing  
Graystripe taught me a while ago. I finally grabbed hold of a rock. StarClan  
help me! I thought desperatly.  
I felt teeth grasp the scruff of my neck and drag me off. I yowled, thinking  
a RiverClan warrior was trying to drown me. I felt everything go black.

~~

I opened my eyes weakly, and coughed. I looked around, my vision getting  
clearer. I was in the ThunderClan medicine cat den. I was alive!  
Stonepelt saw my eyes flicker and purred. He ran over and pushed his nose  
into my fur. "Skyheart!"  
"Stonepelt...how did I—"  
Silvergaze walked into the den with a fresh vole in his mouth. He put it  
down  
in front of me. "I heard your voice."

"Silvergaze!"

He smiled. "You gave me such a bad scare. I had to pull you out of the  
river. I thought you were going to drown."  
"Almost drowned himself." Stonepelt purred. "I had to revive both of  
you. Leafpool was out collecting herbs!"  
"You almost drowned just to save me?" I looked at Silvergaze.  
"You're special," he replied, eyes sparkling. They were the brightest  
silver color I've ever seen. Like the glow of the full moon, but even  
brighter.  
I purred with joy. He was such a good friend...and he was so strong. And  
brave. He saved me from drowning, for StarClan's sake!  
I realized what I was thinking just then. Was I mousebrained? I couldn't!  
I shook my head rapidly and then smiled at Silvergaze. "Thank you for  
saving me. And the vole." I started to eat the vole. It was juicy and  
good.  
I licked my lips and twitched my whiskers.  
I stood up, my fur only the tiniest bit damp. "Can I go now, Stonepelt?"  
"Yes, Skyheart." He replied, purring and licking my ear.  
"Thanks, for everything. Your..." I hesitated.  
"Yes?" he mewed.  
"....your mother would be proud of you," I said softly.  
I saw some sadness in his eyes, but then it faded. The gray cat looked up at  
me with wise eyes, just like his mothers, and said, "She IS proud of me.  
She watches over me from StarClan. I know she does. My path will walk with hers  
one day."  
I blinked, and smiled. "You are very much like your mother too."  
He nodded. "I'm busy," he said pointedly.  
"Yes. Thanks again, bye, I'll come see you later!" I left the den.  
Silvergaze padded after me. "Hey, Skyheart, do you think Firestar will  
pick  
you to come to SkyClan?"  
I smiled. "I don't know, but I'm hoping."  
"Me too." He said.  
I smiled, but it got interrupted by a big yawn. "Wow, I'm tired. I'm going  
to  
go get some sleep, Silvergaze."  
"I'll come with you!" he meowed. He trotted to the warrior's den with  
me. It  
was almost moonhigh. I picked a good time to nearly drown.  
I curled up in my nest, and Silvergaze curled up around me.  
"Goodnight, Skyheart." He said tiredly.  
"Goodnight, Silvergaze. May StarClan give you good dreams."  
I drifted into sleep with my friend.


	20. Chapter Twenty

_**Chapter 20  
(A/N: Sorry about no updates. My editor went to her friend's house, and  
then I had writers block. Enjoy. Hollypaw- Ferncloud's kit that died. Or was  
it Sorreltail's? It was one of them XD)**_

Skyheart's POV (Half a moon later):  
This was a proud day for me. Birchpaw had just become Birchfall, and his mate, Whitepaw, just became Whitewing. I didn't fail as a mentor, and it felt great. I watched, proud of him. Silvergaze came up to me. "Congratulations, your apprentice just became a warrior. I'm very jealous," he said teasingly, silver eyes shining as they always did when he was happy. I smiled. "As soon as you get back, you can go back to training Cloudpaw, and she'll be one of the best warriors SkyClan ever had," I reassured him. "I hope so," he mewed, looking only a tiny bit worried. I purred and licked his ear. "You'll be fine..." I trailed off into my thoughts. I was sad, despite this nice occasion. I realized that the SkyClan cats were going back to their home soon. And I haven't been chosen as one of the patrol to come with them. I sighed. I was never going to see Silvergaze again after this, probably. I was going to miss him so much. His loss would be like the Place of No Stars. Dark and depressing. I've never been there, but I heard the stories when I was a kit just like everyone else did. Silvergaze sensed my distress.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.  
"I was just thinking...you're going to have to leave soon." I sighed.  
"Oh," he said quietly. He glanced at me. "Maybe you'll come on the patrol," he said, hope shining in his eyes.  
"But I wasn't chosen for the patrol." I pointed out.  
"Oh…" he said again. He glanced up at the sky, and I did with him. I felt his tail twine with mine. I felt a tingle go up my spine. I glanced at him, and he glanced back at me. And then, my throat itched and I coughed. Right in his face and in his eyes.  
Oh. My. StarClan. I can NOT believe I just did that! What a mouse brain!  
"I'm so sorry!" I yelped. I jumped up, feeling the embarrassment burning my pelt.  
His face was twisted up in a grimace, and his eyes were blinking rapidly. I heard Birchfall, Firestar, Sandstorm, Whitewing, and Cloudtail laughing at me.  
I darted off, screaming for the noon patrol to wait up while I went to join.  
Blueeyes has a smirk on her face, Brambleclaw was holding in a laugh, and Graystripe WAS actually laughing. Brackenfur was the only quiet one, but I could see the amusement in his eyes. "Let's go," I said, my pelt burning.

~~

I got back to camp and went straight to the warriors den. I was trying to avoid Silvergaze at all cost. That was so embarrassing! Coughing right in his face and his gorgeous eyes like that. I would never be able to face him again.  
I sunk into my bedding and closed my eyes. I never fell asleep, but a few minutes later I felt someone snuggle into my side. I opened one eye. It was Silvergaze. Both my eyes shot open. "Silvergaze!" I exclaimed in horror.  
"Shhh." He silenced me by putting his tail over my mouth. "It's okay, Skyheart. I forgive you."  
"I don't forgive myself though." I muttered under my breath. Silvergaze licked my ear. "Really, I'm okay with it."  
I nodded. "I'm napping."  
"Okay, I'll stay with you," he said happily. And he instantly fell asleep. I yawned and snuggled into his side, drifting off into a nice sleep.

~~

I opened my eyes, and I was by the river, at our border. I blinked. How did I get out here? And then, a foggy figure with stars in its fur materialized. I hissed at it, wondering if it would attack.  
"I mean no harm," it said. And then I saw that it was a cat. A pale gray tom with white patches and pretty blue eyes.  
"Who are you?" I asked. And for some odd reason, I didn't feel frightened. Wouldn't most cats feel fear? I didn't. I felt oddly safe around this starry cat. I assumed

he was a member of StarClan.  
"My name is Cloudstar, young one." He said gently. His eyes held a wise feel to them. I liked this cat already. But Cloudstar? He's an ancient leader!

I gasped. I couldn't believe my disrespect. I dipped my head at him. He nodded. "I'm Skyheart, a warrior of ThunderClan." I mewed.  
Cloudstar purred in amusement. "Oh, trust me, young warrior. I know."  
I was confused. What did he want me for though? "Why am I here? Warriors aren't supposed to have dreams of StarClan."  
"You killed Blackstar." He said. "A day after your warrior ceremony."  
I felt a chill cover my pelt. Mist started to cloud around, and suddenly we were in distant StarClan hunting grounds. But we were the only two cats. He turned to me again. "You fought like a warrior even as an apprentice. You made up your own new fighting moves by yourself."  
"So?" I asked defiantly.  
"So," he began. "You must have noticed how you're gifted in strength, cunning, and intelligence. You're special, Skyheart. No, Graykit."  
"Graykit? I've never been Graykit." I rolled my eyes. "You said my name was Skyheart."  
I saw his eyes widen in surprise. He blinked, and then said, "I'm sorry. You're right, Skyheart." Then he muttered low under his breath, "She doesn't know?"  
"I don't know what?" I asked.  
"Don't contradict a leader! Drop it!" he snapped.  
"Well sor-ee! For StarClan's sake, you're like a sore little kittypet," I snapped back, not caring if he was a leader or not. "Stop being mean and mysterious."  
Cloudstar looked about ready to slice my ear off, but he stopped. "I'm sorry, Skyheart. Let's start again."  
"Why am I here?" I asked impatiently. I had no time for this foolishness.  
Cloudstar nudged my shoulder with his nose. "Like I said, you're special. Extra strength, intelligence. You have a great, great future ahead of you. You will have to face many challenges, and many near-death experiences, but StarClan and I will be here with you the whole time. My Clan and I have joined StarClan, so we walk with some cats you might have heard of...Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, Cinderpelt, Bluestar, Oakheart, Lionheart..."  
They were all amazing cats! "Oh."  
"In fact, here comes a StarClan cat now."  
I turned around. A beautiful silver she-cat trotted up and purred at me.  
"Hello Skyheart." And she had such a pretty voice. She reminded me of someone...  
"My name is Silverstream. I was Graystripe's mate and am Feathertail and Stormfur's mother." She nodded.  
"I knew you looked like Feathertail!" I blurted out. Silverstream purred.  
"We will always be with you. You shall have a great life," she murmured in my ear.  
Cloudstar nodded. "Goodbye, Skyheart."  
"Wait!" I said sleepily, feeling on the verge of passing out. "What Clan did you lead?"  
"SkyClan," he replied.  
And everything went white.

I woke up with my eyes seeing gray. I looked up from Silvergaze's warm fur. Warriors weren't supposed to get dreams from StarClan. So why did I?  
Silvergaze was murmuring in his sleep. I wonder if he was dreaming too. I leaned down to try to hear what he was saying.  
"Skyheart." He murmured peacefully. I lifted my head up. I was in his dream? I felt my pelt burn a bit. I made sure he was tucked into the moss, and I trotted out of the den. I just know that I have to dream big. Dream big, have faith, you get what you want or need. And I pledge right now to change things for the better, if needed._ I want to be a leader_ I decided. I know all the evil, ambitious cats share my wish, but I just want to do what is best for the Clan. And I know I'd be a good leader. I padded over to the fresh kill pile. But then I caught Leafstar's gaze again. Why does she always stare at me like that? It made me horribly  
uncomfortable. _Stupid mousebrain_, I thought, glancing at her. Firestar was sitting there talking to her. He flicked his tail at me, telling me to go over there. I sighed. I really didn't want to, but it didn't look as if I had a choice. I padded over there, keeping a firm grip on the robin in my mouth. I would eat, no matter what. I was hungry. And the elders and kits have been fed, I saw Hollypaw and Shrewpaw heading to the elders den with fresh kill, and saw Ferncloud padding to the nursery with fresh kill.  
Firestar nodded at me. "Skyheart, we've been talking."  
"Oh no, what did I do?" I sighed.  
His eyes widened. "You're not in trouble," he laughed, surprised.  
Leafstar purred with amusement. "Unless you did something worthy of trouble that we don't know about?"  
"Not yet," I said, cheerful now. "What's up?"  
"We've been talking, like I said. And we've decided that you are on the patrol to go to SkyClan."  
I felt my mouth drop down to my chest. My heart accelerated, and my ears twitched. Me? ME? Go to SkyClan? Skyheart, who gets in trouble every single day, is going to SkyClan? Me, one of the youngest warriors?  
I yowled happily. I couldn't help it.  
"Shhh! Quiet down, contain yourself!" Firestar snapped, but his eyes were aglow. I smiled. "Oh, Father, thank you!" I leaned toward him and licked him all over, overjoyed. I just couldn't believe it!  
Firestar smiled again. "You're welcome. Now go do some work. The Clan still needs to be fed and there are borders to be patrolled."  
Leafstar nodded. "We leave tonight, midday."  
I nodded hyper, and ran to tell Silvergaze.

~~

The patrol was all ready. Leafpool gave us the traveling herbs, they were all eaten. The patrol consisted of quite a few cats. Graystripe, Firestar, Sandstorm, me, Stonepelt, Cloudtail, Blueeyes, Squirrelflight, and Hollypaw. And of course, all the SkyClan cats that came. Brambleclaw and Brackenfur were in charge of the camp while we're gone. I couldn't wait. I was shaking. I was so excited! Graystripe had laughter in his eyes. "Skyheart, calm down."  
"Sorry, Graystripe. I'm just so excited! I mean, we're seeing an ancient fifth Clan! And I, of all cats got picked!"  
Graystripe snorted. "It was obvious you got picked, you get along with a lot of them." And he looked at me with a glow in his eyes. And I realized he knew. He knew about my feelings for Silvergaze. Because he's had those feelings before. I forgot all about the half-Clan Stormfur and Feathertail, and his lost love Silverstream. My eyes widened. But all he did was wink at me. Oh, I loved him so much! I purred and brushed my pelt against his.  
"Graystripe, you're the best!"  
He nodded and grinned. "Don't you forget it. Maybe now you'll listen more?"  
I snorted. "Nottt!" I purred. Graystripe just shook his head.  
"Okay, everyone!" Firestar called out. The whole camp went silent, even the kits. "We're leaving right now. Brackenfur and Brambleclaw will take excellent care of you all. And we'll bring everyone back home safely soon.  
Goodbye now!" He called out.  
"Bye!"  
"May StarClan light your paths!"  
"Have a safe trip!"  
"Come back home soon!"  
We got many wishful goodbyes. Firestar turned to us. "Ready everyone?"  
I felt myself quiver. My adventure was starting.

_**And everyone.....the end**_

_**Got ya. Of course theres a sequel! XD**_

_**It just got a bit long, with 20 chapters you know?  
Review! Tell me how you liked this chapter!  
So watch out for the next story, the sequel, Skystar's Story: The Big Journey. :) Im sure you'll love it. More SilvergazeXSkyheart action,Graystripe's in there a lot cause I love him, Stonepelt too. We're gonna have lots of good times with this one im sure. And I have to thank all you awesome reviewers! You gave me my inspiration! I especially have to thank my friends Rainpath, Nightshimmer, Icethroat, Macey, Rose, Laureleaf, Allygirl, and everyone else for the awesome reviews. You guys are the best.**_

_**Well thank you for reading. PLEASEEEEEE READ THE SEQUEL**_


End file.
